1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bidets and more particularly pertains to a new bidet for a toilet for enabling a toilet to be also used as a bidet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bidets is known in the prior art. More specifically, bidets heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art bidets include U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,067 to Cogdill; U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,754 to Bader et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,167 to Borod; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 341,877 to Drummond; U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,339 to Miller; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,704 to Chung.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new bidet for a toilet. The inventive device includes a mounting member securable to a base of a standard toilet through existing apertures used for securement of a toilet seat. A mixing valve is secured to an underside of the mounting member. The mixing valve having a pair of supply lines extending outwardly therefrom for coupling with existing hot and cold water lines. The mixing valve has a water outlet line extending outwardly thereof. The water outlet line extends along the mounting member and having a free end secured to a topside of the mounting member. A control handle is secured to the topside of the mounting member and extending into communication with the mixing valve to control the dispensing of water outwardly of the water outlet line. A spray head is positionable interiorly of the standard toilet. The spray head has a supply line extending outwardly therefrom. The supply line couples with the free end of the water outlet line of the mixing valve.
In these respects, the bidet for a toilet according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enabling a toilet to be also used as a bidet.